This project is broken down into two broad areas: adriamycin free radical generation and enzymatic mechanisms of free radical defense. Over the past year our work on adriamycin free radical generation has been dominated by our interest in the adriamycin-iron complex. Our work in free radical defenses has focused on isolation and characterization of a new family of enzymes-the membrane bound glutathione peroxidases.